The present invention relates to a luminaire and a method for changing a luminous means.
Luminaires are sufficiently well known. Such luminaires are made up of a housing and a luminous means receptacle arranged within the housing. The luminous means receptacle is principally provided to produce a mechanical connection between the luminous means and the housing.
In particular in the case of luminaires which are envisaged for installation in flat panels, for example of a room ceiling, the luminaire is introduced into a suitable hole in the ceiling. Correspondingly, a large part of the luminaire is accommodated in a region on the other side of the hole which is no longer accessible, whereas only the part of the luminaire which is relevant for light emergence protrudes from the ceiling. This gives an aesthetically sophisticated unit made from the luminaire and the room ceiling.
The compact construction, in particular the fact that the luminous means is accommodated within the housing, brings about the disadvantage that neither the luminous means nor the luminous means receptacle are accessible for maintenance purposes, and that the luminous means can only be replaced with considerable effort, for example by removing or dismantling the housing. However, this problem does not only occur in the case of the recessed ceiling luminaires mentioned above but also in the case of all luminaires whose housing surrounds the luminous means such that it is not possible to replace the luminous means without dismantling the surrounding housing.
Difficulty in accessing the luminaire and the housing is where the present invention comes into play. The invention addresses, as an object, the provision of a luminaire in which the luminous means can be replaced in a simple manner.